istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon: Spirit of a Master
Demon's Peak is about halfway between Delgarath and Eastern Outpost. Head into Demon's Lair to reach the Spirit of Allathos. The spirit of Allathos has been buried in this chamber for millennia, lost and forgotten. She asks only one thing: Tell the Council of her fate so that she may be remembered by her people and not forgotten again. Quest Text Spirit tells you, 'Are... are you real? You speak! A question... yes, you must be real! The dreams have never asked to hear my story before. They taunt, they tease, they scream, but they never listen. They never ask. My story, then, is what you seek? Yes, I will tell you, just for the sake of speaking to another. I have slumbered in this place for so long, and dreamed many dreams...' Spirit tells you, 'I was once a great scholar among our people, . I traveled the world far and wide seeking knowledge, lore, and experiences with which to enrich our people. I was counted among the greatest scholars and lairshapers of our age. I was... happy... and I was never alone.' Spirit tells you, 'My companion was Nelthorr, a great scholar in his own right, and together we explored all the world. Together, we sought whatever knowledge and experiences we could glean from the lands and races of Istaria. He documented what we found in his journals, from the birth of the lesser races to the small wonders of the ever-changing world. Together we ventured to the distant lands to the east. We visited Bachan, the city of the Satyrs. We soared above the Dryad tree-city of Palmyra and listened to their songs of Alyssa and the beginning of the world. We even explored the lands to the distant north, where the tallest of the naka dwell in their valleys and look towards the sea. And all that we did, we did together.' Spirit tells you, 'One day we encountered a new race - stunted, much shorter than others, though not nearly as small as a Dryad. This new race worked the resources of the earth - stone, metal, and gems - with skill and pride. This intrigued both Nelthorr and I and we spent much time watching them from afar. They were afraid of us, that much is for certain, for our people have always inspired fear in the lesser races. It is our nature!' Spirit tells you, 'Eventually we moved on to explore other lands. But nothing endures forever. As the years passed, Nelthorr grew weary of exploration. He began to spend more time in his lair, studying and working on his journals. He even began to shun his duties on the Council. In time he grew weary of life and gave it up, returning at last to the Embrace of Drulkar.' Spirit tells you, 'I lingered for a time, but the absence of my companion and the passing years began to weigh heavily on me. I yearned to fly free as Nelthorr and I had done so long ago. I yearned to explore new places and to acquire new knowledge once more. It was then that I set upon a plan to revisit some of the locations we had once documented. I desired to see what had changed in the years since our travels and perhaps to at last find peace on some distant mountain.' Spirit tells you, 'Finally, my preparations were complete and I set forth on my journey. I traveled far and wide, heading north, then south and finally passing east. As I did I returned to the region where we had encountered the stunted race, now called Dwarves. There I found that some of the lairs Nelthorr and I had dug exploring for resources had been... occupied. I watched these stunted naka for a time and at first I even came to respect their near-Dragonlike efficiency with which they mined their ore and gems and quarried their stone. However, they were also quite numerous and I was not in the mood for battle so I flew on.' Spirit tells you, 'Not far to the southeast I found a line of hills and I delved this lair that we now reside in to seek out gems that I thought must reside nearby. As I completed the floor of this chamber, I was set upon by a hundred or more Dwarves! I can only surmise that they had followed me, leaving their mining behind and defiling my newly dug lair. Weary from lairshaping and confined to a small space, I was overwhelmed by their axes and spells, crude though they may have been.' Spirit tells you, 'I was mortally wounded, , and left to die here on the floor of the chamber! As I took my final breaths, the foul creatures pulled the ceiling down upon me, burying me beneath the rocks and earth.' Spirit tells you, 'But here you are! You have obviously excavated my tomb and have awakened me from my slumber. In my last moments, I feared that my knowledge would be lost forever with my untimely and horrific death. You see, because of my travels, I had taken no apprentices and taught my knowledge to no one. I held my knowledge close to my breast in this tomb of rock and dirt, and dispaired. But you are here, and you are worthy of receiving my knowledge. You are worthy of... power.' Spirit tells you, 'I have one simple task to ask of you first: The Council must know of my fate. Please go to them and speak with Kalidoth. He was a great friend to Nelthorr and I, from the days when we were hatchlings until Nelthorr's passing. He will wish to know of my fate! Tell him and the Council my tale. Ensure that I am not forgotten. Do this for me and in return, I will give you the last thing of value I possess.' Ristef tells you, 'Cousin, you are welcome to this chamber. Sadly, I do not know this Kalidoth of whom you speak. You say he was once a member of this very Council? That must have been long ago, , for even I with my many years have never heard that name before. But perhaps one of the other Council Elders would know more.' Nafemi tells you, 'Young one, what brings you before this Council? Kalidoth? The name is not familiar to me. You say he was a member of this Council? Strange that I do not know of him. From whom did you hear this name? You should speak with the other Council Elders. They may know of this dragon that you seek.' Deisaes tells you, 'Welcome. It is good to see the Ascended again in this world and you are here with such urgency. What is it you seek? Kalidoth you say? No, I do not know that name. A Council Elder? None by that name has sat on this Council for the centuries I have been here. You must be mistaken. But perhaps the other Council Elders will know of it.' Edath tells you, 'Speak quickly or leave! Kalidoth you say? It has an air of familiarity, but I cannot place it. Speak with the other Council Elders, , I do not have the time for this game.' V'Tieru tells you, 'Ancient, you are here to pass through the Gate once more? No? What is it you seek then? A Council Elder named Kalidoth? None by that name has sat on this Council for as long as I can remember! Have you spoken with the other Council Elders? I doubt they would know more than I, for I am eldest. But I know of one who might know of whom you speak. Seek out Karane the Historian, .' Karane tells you, ', it is good to see you again. With what purpose do you come before me now? You seek knowledge of a Council Elder known as Kalidoth? Kalidoth... Yes, the name is familiar. But this is a most ancient name, young one. From whom did you hear it? A spirit? Odd.... I believe I have knowledge of the one you seek, but I must delve into the tomes.' Karane tells you, 'Ah yes, here we are. Kalidoth. This is most ancient indeed, Screech! Dating back nearly two millennia in fact. Kalidoth was a Council Elder during our Golden Age, long before the rise of the naka. There is little that remains from those years, but we do have remnants of the Annals of Nelthorr, a great scholar, explorer and observer of the naka. His journals tell much of his travels, though parts have been lost to fire and water and age. ' Karane tells you, 'Tell me of this spirit you encountered, . A companion of Nelthorr you say? Most intriguing. I believe the answer to who she is lies within the other Annals of Nelthorr. Oh yes, young one, there is more than one volume. I have six, in fact. Two are here with me, but I lent the other four some time ago. I do not remember which of the Annals contains the answer seek, so you will need to collect all four and bring them back here to me. Speak to Semeneth, Deisaes, Zebeginia, and Balennos and return with the rest of the Annals.' Semeneth tells you, 'Good day to you, . I have little time so please tell me why you are here. The tome of Nelthorr? Aye, I have it. And you may take it back to Karane for me. I have finished reading it this very day.' You have received 1 The Annals of Nelthorr, Vol. 12. Deisaes tells you, 'So, you have returned, young one. What brings you back before the Council this day? You seek the Annals do you? Yes, I have the tome of which you speak. Karane requests it, does he? Is this related to your search for the one known as Kalidoth? Most interesting, , most interesting indeed, You may take the tome with you. I look forward to hearing more of your findings.' You have received 1 The Annals of Nelthorr, Vol. 5. Zebeginia tells you, 'Young one, what brings you before me? The Annals of Nelthorr? Oh yes, I remember the tome of which you speak. I am afraid I do not have it, . I lent the tome to my good friend Gerix. You can find him basking in the sun in the town the naka call Kion.' Gerix tells you, 'Greetings, my friend. Why do you disturb my contemplation? Can you not see how the naka scurry about beneath your feet? It is a puzzle I hope to decipher one day... Why are they so busy and so hurried. But, philosophies aside, what do you seek with me? The Annals of Nelthorr? Yes, I have the tome. I borrowed it from Zebeginia, she is a good friend. But I am finished with it as it did not hold the answers that I sought. Take it, and leave me to my musings.' You have received 1 The Annals of Nelthorr, Vol. 2. Balennos tells you, 'Hail, . You are welcome here in this lair. The Annals of Nelthorr? Yes, I have the tome which you seek. I have finished with it so you may take it back to Karane. Good journeys!' You have received 1 The Annals of Nelthorr, Vol. 4. Return to Semeneth with the four volumes of the Annals Karane tells you, 'Ah, good, you collected the Annals. Give me a moment to determine which tome is the correct one for the information you seek.' Karane has finished reviewing the Annals of Nelthorr Karane tells you, 'I have it, ! I thank you for bringing me this knowledge so that I may document the final days of this great one. Her name was Allathos and she, along with her companion Nelthorr, were among the greatest scholars of their day. The Council records that have survived tell of their travels and discoveries, but until this day we did not know what had become of her or where she lay. You have my thanks, . I shall relay this news to the Council. Please return to Allathos and tell her - tell her we will remember her.' Spirit tells you, 'You are familiar, . Are you a dream come to haunt me? Or are you real? Yes, you must be real. I... remember... you. Yes, I sent toy to find Kalidoth and the Council. Were you successful?' Spirit tells you, 'The Council did not know of him? That is odd... How long have I lain here, ? Two thousand years?! Oh... My world is gone. It has passed beyond memory. As shall I, soon enough. But you say the Council knows of my fate and will protect me now? That will have to do...' Spirit tells you, ', you have shown patience and courage and have done all that I have asked. I could not have predicted that so many years would have passed when I sent you on such and errand, but you fulfilled it nonetheless. For that, you have my eternal thanks. I would also like you to have this tail scale. Nelthorr made it for me when we were joined. Take it, and may it serve you well. I should also like you to have one thing more. It is the last, most secret knowledge that I possess and I think you are worth to wield it. It is the knowledge of how to invoke the power of Drulkar's Wrath. I hope you will use it well, and use it wisely. Go now, and prepare, then let me know when you are ready to begin.' Steps # Listen to Allathos' Tale # Ask Ristef about Kalidoth. Ristef and the other members of the Council can be found in their lair by the Gate of Embers north of Dralk. # Ask Nafemi about Kalidoth # Ask Edath about Kalidoth # Ask Deisaes about Kalidoth # Ask V'Tieru about Kalidoth # Speak with Karane the Historian about Kalidoth # Listen to Karane # Speak to Semeneth about the Annals of Nelthorr # Speak to Deisaes about the Annals of Nelthorr # Speak to Zebeginia about the Annals of Nelthorr # Speak with Gerix about Zebeginias Tome # Speak with Balennos about the Annals of Nelthorr # Take the volumes of the Annals back to Karane # Wait for Karane to review the Annals # Find out what Karane discovered in the Annals # Return to Allathos #Listen to Allathos Rewards *Item: The Bard's Tail Category:Quests